


City of the Dead

by winterssheild



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes has a dog thing, Depression, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Slow Burn, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/pseuds/winterssheild
Summary: "Have a seat Captain," He said, not taking his eyes away from the screen."I'd rather stand," The words were clipped, despite the urgency he felt.Finally dark eyes moved from the screen to stare at Steve. The corner of Furys lips pulled down for a brief moment before he leaned back in his chair. "So you got the news,"Steve clenched his fists behind his back, already feeling the first twinge of annoyance, "I did,""Good," Fury  mused as he glanced back at the screen, "Good,"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been chewing at me for the past month and I finally had to write it. The Space AU that just wouldn't leave me alone.

"Sir...Captain Rogers," 

The worked finally broke through the haze of unconsciousness that clung to Steves mind. Blinking several times, Steve looked up at the young man that stood in front of him, shuffling from foot to foot uncomfortably. Straightening himself, Steve glanced around, glad that the rec room he had slipped into for a quick nap was still empty. Clearing his throat, he focused back on the young man, taking in his nervous appearance. He had seen the young man around the ship, talking among his peers. They had never spoken before, but from what Steve could discern, he was a generally happy person. 

"What--" His voice was rough from sleep. Coughing he tried again, "What is is soldier?" 

LIcking his lips, gray eyes flicked away for a brief moment before he straightened himself, "They've found him sir,"   
Steve felt as if all the air had been pushed out of him. "W-what?" This had to be some sort of joke. It had to be. Steve had been looking for Bucky for years and there was nothing. No sign of his best friend. Now, when he had finally started to think of his friend as dead, they had found him? 

The man swallowed, looking even more uncomfortable than he had been moments before, and now he couldn't even meet Steves desperate stare, "They found him sir," he said, a slight waver in his voice, "Commander Fury wanted me to come and tell you."

"Where is he?" Steve was on his feet in the next instant, heading to the hall. He didn't bother looking back as he could hear the scramble of footsteps behind him.

"I don't know," 

"Dismissed," The words came out harsher than intended, but Steve would feel bad about it later. Right now he had to get to Furys office.

It took everything in him not to run the whole way to Fury's office. He wanted to see his Bucky again. it had been so long, but he had an appearance to keep. Plus thats was Fury was probably expecting him to do. That's why he had sent someone to tell him, rather than just calling for him like he did when there was a mission briefing. 

When he was at last in the lift that would take him to Furys office, Steve let himself breathe. In all honesty he didn't know what to expect. He hoped he and Bucky could fall back into the easy banter and friendship that had been their childhood, but he wasn't so stupid to think that everything had been fine and dandy for his friend. He didn't know what kinds of scars he would find on the other man.

The lift gave a low ding, signaling he was at his destination, and Steve took the time it took for the doors to open to compose himself. Straightening himself, he forced himself to step out of the lift and walk into his office, his head held high. The large room was empty save Fury, who sat with his hands folded in front of his chin, looking at a small monitor that was propped up. 

"Have a seat Captain," He said, not taking his eyes away from the screen. 

"I'd rather stand," The words were clipped, despite the urgency he felt. 

Finally dark eyes moved from the screen to stare at Steve. The corner of Furys lips pulled down for a brief moment before he leaned back in his chair. "So you got the news," 

Steve clenched his fists behind his back, already feeling the first twinge of annoyance, "I did," 

"Good," Fury mused as he glanced back at the screen, "Good," 

"Where is he?" Steve couldn't help but ask. He didn't like the mind games Fury liked to play. He just wanted answers. 

Fury grinned, "We have him--and before you ask he's safe," 

"I want to see him," 

"I thought you would say that," Fury sighed, his smile becoming lazy, "But I don't think that's such a good idea," 

Anger boiled right under the surface and it took everything in Steve not to shout, "Why," 

Dark eyes regarded him for a long moment before he reached forward and turned the screen he had been staring at towards Steve so he could see. Confusion and then shock filled Steve and he took the tablet, and collapsed into the nearest chair. 

The screen was slightly fuzzy and and there looked to be a crack in the camera lense, But Steve could see a form huddled in the corner, one pale arm holding his knees close. His hair was long and matted and he was covered in what could have been either dirt or blood. He could hear a faint whisper, but couldn't make out the words that were being said. After a few moments the figure lifted his head and looked around before pulling his arm away from his body to grip where his other arm should have been. He looked confused and scared, but that quickly shifted to something else. Something more dangerous. 

The man was on his feet in the next instant, shouting words Steve couldn't even begin to understand. The man ran at the wall, banging and clawing, leaving what could have only been blood, on the pristine white walls. His screams became more manic as he was left alone, until he ran back to his previous corner, collapsing back into himself. 

"What happened?" Steve whispered when he finally got his voice back.

Fury shook his head, "We have no clue," He admitted, though he sounded less than pleased. We took him down on that little planet you and the avengers were last on. All we could gather was that he was on an assassination mission for one of the tribal leaders. he hasn't spoken a lick of the common tongue, so we can't be sure. We're just putting what little information we have together. 

Steve was silent as he watched the man collapse into himself, letting out a ragged cry as he once again attacked the wall. "What happened to his arm?" 

"Maybe you should go have a look. Tony is down in the labs studying it as we speak. We have a lot of things to figure out before you and your friend can have the little reunion you so badly want. 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckys space dog thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes I take full responsibility for, and they will be fixed as soon as i find a Beta

The labs that Tony--and on occasion Bruce--called home were cold. Tony claimed her liked it this way, and if that were true then who was Steve to argue. The dark haired man sat in a rolling lab chair, his eyes glued to a hunk of metal and something else Steve wasn’t even going to begin to question its making. He waved a dismissive hand in Fury and Steves general direction, continuing to stare at the hunk of--thing. 

Steve glanced at Fury but the man simply shrugged. Blowing out a small breath, he folded his arms in front of him and waited. He would have rather been taken to where Bucky was being held, but he knew that if there was something Fury wanted him to see, there was no way he would see Buck until after. 

Finally after what felt like ages, Tony turned in his chair, a grin on his face and took in the two men, “Cap, was wondering when i was going to be graced with your lovely, brooding presence.” he said all to cheerily. Steve opened his mouth to give retort, but Tony was already looking back at the arm, “Can you believe this was attached to the guy. It’s so crude. I could do far better given the time.” He looked hopefully at Fury, “Is that why you’re here? Do i get to make him something better.” 

Nick chuckled as he pushed away from the wall and walked over to the table the arm was laid on, “No Tony. I wanted to show Cap here what was attached to his friend.” 

“Ooh,” Understanding and something Steve couldn’t catch flashed across Tony’s face before he looked at Steve, “Well here it is,” He gestured to the arm. Hideous I know, if i ever get the chance to make something better for the guy, it will be much shinier and new looking, I can promise you that.” 

Steve grunted, not really caring. 

“Still cant really figure out what this stuff is though,” Tony continued, totally ignoring Steves obvious disinterest. He poked the end of his pen against a green blob that was attached to the worn metal. “Bruce thinks it might be some kind of flesh, but he’s off looking at that...thing that came in with your friend.” 

“Any luck putting it down?” Fury asked as he leaned back. 

Tony shook his head, “Nope. Whatever it is seems to be very resistant to everything we try to do to it. Hell it won't even fall asleep.” 

Despite himself, Steve was curious. “What came in with him?” 

Tony shrugged, “I have no idea.” He looked annoyed about the fact, but it was quickly swept away, “Might as well go and see Bruce. I should go check on him to make sure whatever that thing is, hasn’t killed him yet.”   
“We’ll go with you,” Fury said, motioning for Steve to follow him. 

Tony shrugged again, before pushing himself out of his chair, giving himself a good strech and heading to a door marked ‘Biolabs’. “This is going to be cool,” Tony mused as he pushed through the door that lead to a hall with large observation walls. The rooms looked quite like the one Bucky was being kept in, except for the large glass window. Every observation room they passed was empty, and if Steve were to be honest with himself this place gave him the creeps. He didn’t think he would be able to stay in any of these rooms without going mad. 

Tony lead them down the hall, and through a door into a bigger room, where Bruce was standing, staring into the same kind of observation room, but this one wasn’t empty. Before they even reached Bruce they were greeted with a low, sickening, wet clicking sound, a thud, and finally a broken shriek. 

Bruce glanced at the group, “I wouldn’t come over here if you’re at all squeamish.” he said before looking back into the room. 

Despite himself, Steve stepped close enough to be able to see into the room. “What the--” Inside the room stood a behemoth of a creature, the thing standing to Steves chest. It stood on four legs, but that was about the only thing animalistic about it. It’s body was a mix of twisted metal and rotting flesh. Its head was fashioned like a dog, but it had to be made of metal. Despite not having any form of covering, Steve could tell it was snarling at them. It made the same low clicking noise before lunging at the glass, smearing it with thick black blood and something gray in color. Its jaw chattered as it paced back and forth giving Steve a better view of it. He had been to shocked at first to notice limbs hung from various parts of it’s body like armor, and large bone like spikes protruded from its back. “What is that thing?” he rasped when he was finally able to speak. 

Bruce gave Steve an impressed look before turning his attention back to the creature. “I have no idea. We can’t get close enough to take a--sample. It's completely resistant to any kind of narcotic we give it.” 

“How did you get it here then?” Steve found himself asking as he stepped closer to the glass. The creature regarded him, though hollow sockets before the clicking started once more.

“He followed his master,” It was Furys turn to speak. He stepped beside Steve, his eyes locked on the creature. Its head turned from Steve to stare at Fury, the clicking getting louder. Grey fluid dripped from black teeth as it snapped at Fury, taking a few steps away from the glass. At first Steve thought it was afraid, but the thought was quickly pushed away as he noticed the spiked along it’s back shifting. 

“I don’t think he likes you much,’ Tony piped up as he looked between the thing and Fury.

“As he shouldn’t. I threatened his master.” Fury said the words as if it were something to be proud of. If Steve hadn’t been so enthralled with this thing he would have voiced his anger. But the creature seemed to be doing it for him, so he let it be. “We lost a lot of good men, trying to take down this thing. The only thing that seemed to pacify it was harm coming to Barnes. Came like a pup, when we had him in our custody.” 

“And then you gave it to me,” Bruce huffed, “And I can't do a damn thing with it.” 

“Nothing?”

“Not with it awake. I don’t fancy losing an arm to this thing. Who knows if I would even be living after something like that.” Bruce laughed humorlessly. 

Fury regarded the creature for a long moment. “Well we need to figure out what that thing is, and we need to do an examination of Barnes. So i think I have your answer to finally getting up close and personal with it.” 

Three pairs of eyes flashed to Fury, “You don’t mean to bring Bucky down here?” Steve was the first to speak. 

“I don’t think that's such a good idea. I don’t want my labs getting destroyed,” Tony argued. 

Bruce was the only one to stay quiet. He regarded Fury thoughtfully for a few moments before speaking, “Do you think it would work?” 

Tony and Steve both looked to Bruce as if he’d gone mad. “Bruce, buddy what are you thinking?” he hissed.

“I’m just thinking, we can kill two birds with one stone here. Maybe i can get close enough to take a sample from this and find out what it is. Barnes needs an examination, so what's the harm? We could keep them in separate rooms. Leave it in there, and have medical do their exam in here. If it can see Barnes, and was calm enough.” He paused to look at the three men in the room, “This is obviously nothing we’ve ever encountered. It needs to be documented.” 

Steve shook his head, “But what about Bucky? How are you going to keep that thing in check. Are you going to keep a knife to his throat to make sure it staying in check?” 

“If we have to. Barnes isn’t going to consent to this exam, and I have thousands of people to keep safe. If he or this thing is a danger to my crew we will take him out.” Fury stared at Steve with cold indifference. Steve wanted to argue. Wanted to do something to keep Bucky safe, but he knew Fury was right. 

Glaring, he looked back at the creature, who regarded Steve for a few moments. It almost seemed as it it understood what they were talking about. Blowing out a mess of gray fluid against the glass, it turned and went to the corner of the room, seeming calm for the first time. 

-x-

Steve stood in the corner beside Tony and Fury as Bucky was transferred from the stretcher to the makeshift exam table. Steve wanted to run to him, but knew better than to get in the way of the doctors. It was the first time in years Steve had seen Bucky, but he wished it were under better circumstances. The younger man was so pumped full of drugs, he wouldn’t have been able to speak. Head lolled to the side, and hair pulled from his face, Steve could see the dark circles that framed Buckys eyes.

He was paler than any man should have been, and his upper body was covered in scars in various stages of healing. It was strange to see him without his left arm, but it was better than seeing the hunk of metal there. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Steve forced himself to stay where he was. 

In the exam room, the creature had perked up, but quickly changed to the defense at the sight of his master laid prone on the table. It’s clicked shifted as if trying to get Buckys attention, and when that failed to work, it let out a few strange barks. Steve noted the wagging stump as he looked at Bucky, pacing up and down along the glass wall. It was disturbing how dog like this creature was when it came to Buck. It was like a loyal dog, excited to see his master. 

“Ready boys?” Fury asked as he looked from medical team to Bruce. 

“As we’ll ever be,” Bruce huffed as he looked at the creature who only seemed to have eyes for Bucky. 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are life :D

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are life :D Next chapter will be longer.


End file.
